In order to reduce the transmission of vibration from an electric motor to the surrounding housing, a mount formed of a flexible material is often located between the motor and the housing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known type of motor mount. The mount 1 is formed of an elastomeric material and comprises a sleeve 2 that fits snugly around the motor, and a plurality of ribs 3 that extend axially along the outer surface of the sleeve 2. When mounted within the housing, each of the ribs 3 deforms so as to absorb vibration from the motor. Additionally, should the motor be dropped or otherwise subjected to an impact, the ribs 3 deform to absorb the acceleration and thus prevent damage to the motor.
A problem with the mount 1 of FIG. 1 is that, relatively speaking, the housing is poorly isolated from the motor. That is to say that a significant amount of vibration generated by the motor continues to be transmitted to the housing.